Let's Watch Frozen!
by changeofheart505
Summary: Side story to Let's Watch the Movies! After bringing in the rest of the Frozen cast, we show them the events of Frozen. Will they learn why things happened? Such as the closed gates or why they had no idea Elsa had powers for over two decades? (She's 21. She was born with the powers, 21 is over two decades.) Kristanna, very minor Hanna (in the movie.) And Hans bashing! Ooh, fun!
1. Chapter 1

Let's Watch Frozen!

Chapter 1: The rest of the cast

Kura smiled as she stood. "So, I have decided that we are going to watch Frozen. I just need to bring in a few more people..."

The others stared at her as she lifted her arms. A vortex opened, and Hans brothers, the people of Arendelle, the King and Queen of Arendelle, a baby in the Queen's arms landed in Kura's arms, the guests from the coronation all landed on a pile.

They groaned as they stood up.

"Where are we?" The Queen asked.

"They're alive?!" Several people began to murmur as they saw the King and Queen, perfectly well and ALIVE.

Anna smiled, "MOTHER! FATHER!"

She ran over to embrace them.

"Anna!" Queen Elizabeth gasped.

Frederick caught sight of Elsa. "Elsa?"

"Hi daddy." Elsa smiled.

Slowly the others introduced themselves. They spoke to each other, smiles on their faces.

Sakura coughed, "Let's get this movie started!"

The room got dark, and the screen came a live, with opening music's sinister brother, opening singing.*

**Review!**

***CinemaSins reference. **

**This is a side story to _Let's Watch the Movies! _And we are watching, Frozen! Duh...it's in the title... and yes, I am keeping baby Tarzan, because I love that theory! If ya don't like it, then too bad! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Byes! **

**Next update- Later today. **


	2. Chapter 2

Let's Watch Frozen!

* * *

Normal

**Movie**

_**Singing in the movie**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Frozen part 1

**Snowflakes fall in front the now blue screen. We zoom out on one, which is in the center of the movie title; Frozen. **

**The screen turns into icy water. Feet blurred by the layer of ice can be seen. They stop, and then, a saw cuts through.**

"I'm glad there aren't any ice cutters in Burgess..." Jack winced.

"Why?" Kristoff asked.

"My home, is a FROZEN lake."

The others gaped at him. He lived on a lake?

**Picks, saws, and water sloshing can be heard in a rhythmic beat. **

**The ice carvers then begin to sing, **

**_"Born of cold, _**

**_and winter air,_**

**_ and mountain rain combining. _**

**_This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining!"_**

**The ice carvers cut blocks of ice and slide them in the water. **

**_"So cut through the heart,_**

**_ cold and clear._**

**_ Strike for love, _**

**_and strike for fear."_**

Pitch smirked.

The Guardians, Jack, and the four hostesses rolled their eyes, all thinking the same thing, 'Of-fucking-course...'

**_"See the beauty sharp and sheer. _**

**_Split the ice apart! _**

**_And break the frozen heart! _**

**_Hup! _**

**_Ho! _**

**_Watch your step!_**

**_ Let it go! " _**

**Kristoff walks up with Sven, both are just children. Kristoff seems no older than six. He pulls out a carrot, and Sven takes a bite. Kristoff lifts it to his mouth and takes a bite as well. **

"GROSS!" Several girls shrieked.

"Meh," Tsu shrugged, "It could have been worse."

The others turned to her.

"How?" Valka asked.

"He could have had Sven chew the whole thing, spit out half the chewed up bits, and eaten that."

The others looked disgusted at the very thought.

**_"Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! "_**

**Kristoff tries to cut the ice like the men. He succeeds...but the ice block falls back in the water, splashing him. Sven licks his face, adding to the wetness. **

"Aaw!" Anna cooed, "You two were sooooo cute!"

She and few more girls giggled.

Kristoff groaned, "Letitbeover..."

**_"Beautiful!_**

**_Powerful! _**

**_Dangerous! _**

**_Cold! _**

**_Ice has a magic can't be controlled!"_**

"See?" Estrella smiles as she plays with a flame, "Even THEY know ice can't be controlled."

"But I CAN control it." Elsa said.

Tsu shook her head, "Elsa, you learned how to use it. But they still can get out of control. You still have emotions, it's just that you know how to thaw now. And you have love, joy, hope, and friendship back in your life. It may seem like control over your powers, but it's really control over your emotion. You can't control an element. Trust me, as an Elemental, I KNOW."*

Elsa frowned.

She thought it over, and realized, it was true.

She didn't have control before, because she only felt negativity. She only felt fear. But now, now that love was back in her life, things were better.

**Spikes of ice come at the men, who use tridents to push it back. **

**_"Stronger than one!"_**

**Horses can be seen walking, tied to sleds which held the blocks of ice. **

**_"Stronger than ten! _**

**_Stronger than a hundred men!_**

**_ Hup! _**

**_Born of cold, _**

**_and winter air, _**

**_and mountain rain combining." _**

**The sun has set and green lanterns are lit. **

"Okay first Tangled, and now Frozen!" Kura rolled her eyes, "It is official, Disney is obssesed waaaaaay too much with comics!"*

Several people laughed at her ploy.

But...it was kinda true.

Where Tangled had only one green lantern, Frozen had...hundreds.

**_"This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining. _**

**_Cut through the heart, _**

**_cold and clear._**

**_Strike for love and strike for fear! _**

**_Split the ice apart! _**

**_Beware the frozen heart!"_**

**Kristoff sees the men leaving. So he sits on his ice block, "Common Sven!" **

**We zoom up, following the aurora towards the castle. From there, we enter a bedroom with a large triangular window.**

"That window is a big FUCK YOU to sleeping,"* Sakura said. The others snickered.

There was a lot of moonlight...

**We close in on a sleeping Elsa's face. **

**Then, Anna's head popped up from the other side of her bed, "Elsa! Psst! Elsa! Psst!" **

**She gets on the bed and jumps while shaking her older sister, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"**

The adults rolled their eyes.

'Children...' They all thought, having gone through having their kids wanting to stay up late when they were too young to do so.

**"Anna," Elsa says sleepily, "go back to sleep."**

**"I just can't! " Anna plops down on top of Elsa, and a drama queenish voice, she says, "The sky's awake! So I'M awake! So that means we HAVE to play!" **

**Elsa smiles slightly as she shoves Anna off her bed, "Go...play by yourself!"**

"That was rude!" Anna shoved Elsa off her seat.

"What was that for? And I was SLEEPING!"Elsa said.

"Now we're even!" Anna smirked victoriously.

**"Oomph!" Anna's face has a look of thought as she wiggles her feet. She let's out small gasp, gets up, and uses one hand to pry one of Elsa's eyes open, "Do you wanna build a snowmaaaaan?" **

**Elsa smiles. **

**We cut to the two girls running down the stairs. **

**"Come on, come on, come on!" Anna is giggling while Elsa is trying to get her to be quiet. The two girls enter an empty ballroom. **

**"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna laughed. **

'She could do it for that long?' Several people wondered.

**Elsa rolled her hands, snow gathered in a snowball. **

Well that's one question answered...

**She kept doing this as she looked at Anna and smiled, "Are you ready?" **

**Anna gives an excited nod. **

**Elsa throws the snowball up, and it explodes. Covering the room in snow. **

**"THIS IS AMAZING!" Anna says in her excitement. **

**"Watch this!" Elsa slams her foot. Ice covers the floor and Anna begins to slip away, laughing as she does. **

**The whole room looks like a winter wonderland.**

"Whoa..." Several people gasped in wonder as they saw the room transform.

**The two girls begin to build a familiar looking snowman.**

"IT'S ME!" Olaf smiled. "HELLO ME!"

**"Elsa stands behind the finished snowman and waves its arms as she speaks in a goofy voice, "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" **

**Anna runs forwards and hugs Olaf, "I love you, Olaf!" **

**We see Anna and Olaf dancing as Elsa stands behind Olaf, using her magic to steer them. **

**We cut to the girls sitting on sled. **

**They slide down a hill. **

**"TICKLE BUMPS!" Anna laughs. She jumps off the sled and lands on a pile of snow. **

"That looks fun!" Jamie smiled.

"It is," Anna smiled back.

Jamie turned to Jack, "CAN WE DO THAT?!"

Jack laughed, "Sure, but it may be different."

Jamie shrugged. He just wanted another fun snowday with his "older brother"/best friend Jack Frost.

**She laughs as she jumps on another pile of snow, "CATCH ME!" **

**Elsa smiles as she makes more piles of snow, "Gotcha!" **

**"Again! Again!" Anna laughs as she picks up her feet. **

**"SLOWDOWN!" Elsa cried.**

"I'm sorry...I should have listened. Then the past, what? Decade or so wouldn't have happened like they did..." Anna looked down im shame.

"Anna?" Elsa said.

Anna turned to her, "What?"

"I'm glad the past decade or so, happened like they did, because it tought me, it tought us, that love will always be strong. And we've been closer ever since."

Anna smiles as she hugs her sister.

**She slips and falls. **

**Anna whoops as she jumps from the tallest pile, Elsa looks at her and throws her hand out. "ANNA!" **

**But instead of making a pile, her powers strike Anna in the head. **

**"ANNA!" **

The room fell silent.

Frederick looked at his daughters, both of who paled, Elsa as well as she could.

"I'm gonna hate this next part," Elsa muttered. Elizabeth and Frederick nodded.

**Review! **

***CinemaSins reference...again. **

***My actual thought from the many times I've seen the movie.**

***Come on! Do you honestly believe someone can really control an element that has been around longer than they were alive? I mean, even Jack's emotions have an effect on his powers, look at all those times people walked through him. Or that time in Antarctica with Pitch. **


	3. Chapter 3

Let's Watch Frozen!

* * *

Normal

**Movie**

_**Singing in the movie**_

Chapter 2: Frozen part 2

**"Anna?" Elsa ran over and picked up her fallen sister. A streak of her hair turned white, though it looked pale blond at the moment.* "Mama! Papa!"  
**

**Elsa's foot shifted, causing the room to freeze over. Olaf fell apart and spiked began to form.**

Almost everyone looked worried. They turned to Anna, who had no streak in her hair...maybe this was a parallel world?

**"You Ok, Anna," Elsa hugged Anna closely, "I Got you."  
**

**The door burst open, revealing the king and queen.**

**"Elsa, what have you done?This is getting out of hand!" Her father yelled.  
**

"It's not her fault!" Merida yelled.

"You can't expect her to know how to control it," Hicc added in.

There were several mutters of agreement.

**Elsa looked up at them before turning back to Anna, "It was an accident. I'm sorry, Anna."  
**

"I forgive you," Anna whispered.

**"She's ice cold." Elizabeth gasped out.  
**

**"I know where we have to go." Frederick told her before going to the library, and pulling out a certain book, which had a map that fell out.  
**

**The royal family rides out, into the forest, passing by Kristoff and Sven, who notice the ground freezing under the king and Elsa's horse.**

"How did we miss you?" Elsa wondered.

Kristoff shrugged, "I don't know..."

**"Ice?" Kristoff said, before urging Sven to follow, Faster, Sven! Sven!"  
**

**They duck down behind a "rock."**

**"Please... Help!" Frederick called into the empty field, "My daughter!"****  
**

**Rocks rolls over, and quickly turn into trolls by unrolling themselves.**

"See, trolls ARE real!" Kura said.

"They steal your socks," Rapunzel said, remembering what Gobber had said in HTTYD.

"But only the left ones," Jackson added.

"What's with that?" Hiccup said, impersonating Gobber.

"WE DON'T STEAL LEFT SOCKS!"

"Oh!" Jack said, "They steal RIGHT SOCKS!"

"ARGH!"

**"He is the King!" The trolls muttered to each other.  
**

**"Trolls...?" Kristoff wondered softly.  
**

**"Shush," a troll hushed Kristoff and Sven, who licks her face. This troll is named Bulda, "I'm trying to listen!"**

**As soon as Sven licks her, she looks at them and pulls them down into a hug, "Cuties. I'm gonna keep you."  
**

"And that's how I got adopted by trolls!" Kristoff smiled.

**A troll rolls up to the royal family, it's Grandpabbie. **

**He takes hold of Elsa's hand, "Your Majesty! Born with the powers or cursed?"**

"She could have been cursed?" Eugene asked. Elsa nodded.

**"Born. And they're getting stronger." Kind Frederick replied.  
**

**"You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, ****But the head can be persuaded."  
**

Anna frowned, where was this going?

**"Do what you must."  
**

**"I recommend we remove all magic," Anna's memories appear. Slowly, each changes so they appeared to have happened outdoors on winter days, instead of indoors, on any other day, "even memories of magic to be safe..." Granpabbie grabs her memories into a ball, and rubs her forehead, putting them back in, and making Anna smile in her sleep, "But don't worry, I'll leave the fun. She will be okay."  
**

"YOU LET THEM TAKE MY MEMORIES?!" Anna snapped.

Jack frowned, and Tooth looked enraged.

You can probably tell why...

**"But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa looked at the elder troll.  
**

**"It's for the best." Her father told her.  
**

"Was it really?" Bunny asked sarcastically.

**"Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only is beauty in it..." An adult silhouette of Elsa appears, a beautiful snowflake appears above her head, "****But also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy."**

**The snowflake spikes down into an angry mob that clashes into the older Elsa.**

Everyone gasped. The people of Arendelle looked at Elsa. It would have never come to that? Right?

The look on the ambassadors* faces said it all.

**"No." Elsa gasped.**

**"We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure." Frederick said, "U****ntil then, we'll lock the gates."**

**The palace gates shut.**

**"We'll reduce the staff."**

**Gerda shuts the windows close.**

**"We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone..."**

**Finally, we see Anna run out, confusion on her face...**

**"...including Anna."**

**as Elsa shuts the door on her, for the first time in forever.***

"I spent...thirteen years alone..." Anna cried, "YOU MADE ME BE ALONE FOR THIRTEEN FUCKING YEARS!"*

**Review!**

***Ya should know why I put it in quotes.**

***No pun intended.**

***I've seen a lot of debate over Elsa's and Anna's ages. **

**Some (such as myself and Sakura) say Elsa is 21 and Anna is 18.**

**Others say Elsa is 18 and Anna is 15.**

**Okay, here's the thing. You need to see "Do you want to build a snowman," in order to see how they grow up.**

**In the start of the movie, we see Elsa and Anna as fairly young children, no older than eight and five. **

**We call tell they're the same age when Anna's first song with Elsa starts, because they look exactly the same. **

**The second time around Anna knocks, we see her looking around the same age as Elsa, maybe a year older, making her nine, and Elsa twelve.**

**Finally, we see them giving their parents their final goodbye. Both are in their teens.**

**Everone goes through puberty, that's one thing we can agree on. We can see this mostly in Anna, as we see her grow up through the first few minutes of the movie. Her voice, body and even her facial features change. She got taller, and is about the same height as...RAPUNZEL! Who's roughly given...I'd say feet in height, maybe a bit taller, so between 5 feet and 5.5 feet.**


	4. Chapter 4

Let's Watch Frozen!

Normal

**Movie**

_**Singing in the movie**_

Chapter 3: Frozen part 3

**We see Anna standing in front a window. It had snowed and the outside was a winter wonderland, not as grand as the ballroom one, but still. **

**She ran to Elsa's door. **

**"Elsa?" Anna knocks on her sister's door, _"Do you want to build a snowman? _**_**Come on let's go and play. **__**I never see you anymore."**_

**She peeks under the door. **

_**"Come out the door. **__**It's like you've gone away."**_

**We turn to her playing with two dolls, that...oddly enough...**

"Am I the only one who thinks it's weird the dolls look like them?" Jack asked.

"No," Kura said, "I think it's weird, too."*

_**"We used to be best buddies. **__**And now we're not. I wish you would tell me why. **__**Do you want to build a snowman?"**_

**She presses her lips to the keyhole, her words coming out slightly muffled,**_** "**__**It doesn't have to be a snowman." **_

**"Go away, Anna." Elsa yelled from the other side.**

"She just wanted to play," Merida frowned.

Anna and Elsa shared a look.

Elsa's was apologetic, and Anna's was forgiving.

**Anna looked crestfallen. **

_**"...Okay bye."**_

**On the other side of the door, we see Elsa, standing by her window. She places her hands on it, and it frosts over.**

**She gasps and pulls away.**

Other viewers gasp as well. They wondered...

**"The gloves will help. See..." Frederick said as he pulled on a small leather glove, and held it in his own, "Co****nceal it."**

**"Don't feel it." Elsa continued.**

**"Don't let it show." They finished together.**

"Right," Sakura rolled her eyes, "the best way to learn self-control, is through hiding and being scared..."

The sarcasm in her voice was clear.

**We jump in time, Anna is now nine, while Elsa is twelve. **

**Anna once again knocks on Elsa's door.**

_**"Do you want to build a snowman?"**_**She sang.**

**We move to her riding a two person bike by herself...**

_**"Or ride our bike around the hall?" **_

**...and down the stairs before a loud-**

**CRASH!-**

**is heard. **

**We see Anna, lying in the arms of a suit of armor, the bike next to her.**

"Question," Jack raised his hand.

Everyone turned to him.

"How was what Anna just did," he pointed out, "any LESS dangerous, than having her remember Elsa had ice magic? You realize she could have broken her neck..."*

Several eyes widened...

"And I think she could have been paralyzed."*

they never saw it like THAT.

_**"I think some company is overdue... **__**I've started talking to the pictures on the walls."**_

**She flips over a couch, and points to a painting of Joan of Arc, "Hang in there, Joan."**

A few people smile somberly as they saw the princess talk to the painting. She must have been really lonely to go to those ends...

**We move to a room, Anna's following the steel rod of a grandfather clock as she moves her feet to the ticking. **

_**"It gets a little lonely all these empty rooms. **__**Just watching the hours tick by." **_

**She mimics the sound with her mouth, her eyes following the rod still.**

**We move to Elsa's room, the walls are covered in ice, "I'm scared. It's getting stronger." Elsa held her hands out to her parents. **

**"Getting upset only makes it worse. ****Calm down." Frederick said and tried to get close to his eldest daughter. **

**"No! Don't touch me!" Elsa yelled backing away, her voice is pleading, "Please. I don't want to hurt you." **

**Her parents shared concerned looks.**

"I wonder whose fault that is..." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Frederick and Elizabeth both looked down.

They turned to their eldest daughter, and saw her glance back at them, with a longing look.

**We jump further in time, Anna is now fifteen, and Elsa is eighteen. **

**Anna slides past Elsa's door, but doesn't knock. **

"I should have knocked..." Anna muttered, "I shouldn't have given up..."

**She continues on, until he embraces her parents. **

**"See you in two weeks." **

**We cut to Elsa, who curtsies before her parents. **

**"Do you have to go?" She asks with worry. **

**Her parents gave her reassuring looks. **

** You'll be fine, Elsa.**

**Little did they know, she and Anna weren't going to be fine. We see their ship caught in a storm. The raging waves finally taking its toll on the ship, and then...it disappeared.**

Several of the women, if not all, and some of the men, if not more, had tears in their eyes. Everyone looked at the king and queen.

And then at their daughters.

Elsa, being 18, should have been crowned queen.

But, with her locking herself in her room...

**We go to the painting of the King and Queen, which is **

**"Elsa?" Anna knocked on Elsa's door once again, "**_**Please, I know you're in there. **__**People are asking where you've been. **__**They say have courage and I'm trying to... **__**I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. **__**We only have each other. **__**It's just you and me. **__**What are we gonna do?"**_

**Anna slides down against the door, her voice cracking, "**_**Do you want to build a snowman?"**_

**We move to the other side of the door. Elsa sits in the same position as Anna, her sorrow, causing her room to ice over and snowflakes to stay suspended in mid air. **

"You should have been crowned queen," Estrella said, "why didn't you take the thrown right away?"

"I...I guessed, I was still hurt..." Elsa replied, "I wanted to grieve for my parents long enough...and I didn't feel ready."*

* * *

**Three Years Later.**

**"W****elcome to Arendelle!" Kai says to arriving guests.**

**"Thank you, Sir!" The man replied.**

**"Watch your Steps please. The Gates Will opening Soon."**

Eugene, Rapunzel, Elsa and Anna smile.

Coronation day.

That's a day they'll never forget.

And how could they?

**"Why do I have to wear this?" A boy tugged at his coat. His mother stopped him and straightened him up. **

**"Because the Queen has come of age. ****It's Coronation Day!" His mother beamed. **

**"That's not my fault."**

Chuckles escape from everyone as the boy piped up, "IT'S TRUE!"

**We go to Kristoff and Sven. **

**"What do you want, Sven?" Kristoff asked the reindeer. **

**"Give me a snack!" He answered for Sven.**

**"What's the magic word?"**

**"Please!"**

**"A..a... a... a!" Kristoff said, "Share!"**

**Sven spat out half the carrot, and bit of the half in his mouth. Kristoff took the other half, still covered in reindeer slover, and bit into it.**

"EEEEEWW!" Several females yelled.

Kristoff shrugged it off.

"How can you eat that?!" Elinor asked.

Kristoff shrugged again.

How was he supposed to answer THAT?

**"I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!" A woman told her husband.**

**"And for a whole day!" The man replied with as much enthusiasm.**

**"Faster, Persi!" The woman dragged Percy along, causing him to hold onto his hat before it flew away.**

**We head over to the Duke of Weaseltown, uh Wesel-no I was right before, Weaseltown. **

**"Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. ****Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets ****and exploit your riches." The Duke paused, "****...Did I just say that out loud?"**

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff rolled their eyes and glared at the Duke.

"What?!"

"You know what!" Anna snapped. She was still a bit PO'd from what she learned a while ago.

**"Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to s****ee the Queen and the Princess." An Irish dignitary said. **

**"I bet they're absolutely lovely." Replied a Spanish dignitary. **

**"I bet they are beautiful."**

Elsa and Anna blushed as they sent a thankful glance at the two dignitaries.

Sakura, Kura, Tsu and Estrella snorted.

Everyone looked at them oddly.

"Don't worry," Sakura smiled, "you'll understand in a few seconds."

**Review!**

***It's true! The dolls look just like them! One is has the same hair and dress color as Anna, and the other the same hair and dress color as Elsa! I think the eyes are the same as well! **

***CinemaSins. I didn't take that into consideration until I saw the movie after watching CinemaSins Frozen Sins. **

***I don't think Elsa was ready after her parents death. She needed time to grieve and get really get ready, but that's just my opinion. **


End file.
